fraterno disprezzano
by Kahluah
Summary: When Feliciano and Lovino meet up after so many years, what will happen on account of their troubled pasts? OOC, this is based on my frieds facebook Italy twins that we play.
1. Feliciano's past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or its characters

* * *

><p><strong>Feliciano's past<strong>

Feliciano grew up in Padua, Italy with his father and older brother. Sadly, his mother passed away during childbirth when Feliciano was born, so he naturally grew up without a mother figure in his life. She was always a bit sickly, but it didn't make the loss any easier for their family. He was a lot like his mother, and was doted over constantly as a child and even as he grew older. All this being said, he never quite understood why his older brother Lovino was always so mean and angry with him, and to this day doesn't understand that it was because he was being blamed for the death of their mother.

After an unfortunate accident, Feliciano and Lovino were left alone in the world with no father. After much sadness and confusion, the two packed up and moved to America with their grandfather. He hadn't seen much of his grandfather before, though did recall his father always talking about him. They moved when Feliciano was 5. The transition was not really something Feliciano liked, but he didn't have any right to complain. Having to speak English all the time was particularly troublesome, since at his age he hadn't had much experience with it yet. As time went on, life with their grandfather seemed to be normal like it had been with their father back at home. The only notable difference was that their grandfather started to change over time.

Feliciano, now 9, had been working on one of his many paintings when their grandfather came home later than usual and acted strange. He stumbled into Feliciano's room and gave him an embrace that lasted longer than usual; followed by kisses of a stranger manner. Felicano, being naive at the time, didn't understand what was going on and returned the hugs and kisses his grandfather bestowed upon him; ultimately mistaking it for affection. It was only till his grandfather locked the door and threw him onto the floor did he realize how horribly wrong he was. And it didn't help that his older brother grew even more hatred toward Feliciano, making accusations on how their grandfather favored himself more than the other since that night.

The constant molestation and rape continued through his teen years till one day Lovino got sick and tired of Feliciano spending more time with their grandfather and barged in on the act. Then one day out of the blue he just disappeared from the household, abandoning Feliciano and leaving him to deal with the monster of a grandfather. When Lovino ran away from home, a rage built up inside his grandfather, who he ultimately took out on Feliciano.

Feliciano dealt with the pain and abandonment for many years. But one day, his grandfather never came home. It was only after three days that he received a call stating his grandfather had gone missing. In all honesty, Feliciano cried tears of joy for the very first time in a long while. It wasn't until then that he started noticing some problems within himself, but didn't think too much of it. Once packed up, he went to live with, whom he considered, his brother Francis in his apartment.

Things were actually going pretty well. He found himself a small job at a clothes store to work part time and earn extra money of his own, and got decent grades in his classes at college. Despite that he actually was doing the right things in life, those odd little things about his body got more and more frequent. Too frequent for his liking. A whisper in the back of his head. The sudden urge to commit harm to himself or another. Feeling like he couldn't breathe. Being the type of person he was he would often try to forget about them until the next time it happened.


	2. Lovino's past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or its characters

* * *

><p><strong>Lovino's Past<strong>

Lovino was born in a hospital in Padua. He lived a happy life with his parents for three years. Exactly three years after Lovino Vargas was brought into the world, he was given a younger brother. On the same day his brother was born, his mother died. And for the first time in his life, Lovino experienced the loss of a family member. He blames the death of his mother fully on Feliciano.

He lived his life for ten years, continuing to blame his brother for the death of their mother. It was at this age that their father died and the Italian realized that he needed to stick by his family. It was at this time where he began to become over protective of the younger Italian. However, there was some damage done to his mental state. With the constant praise being given to his brother, Lovino began to develop his inferiority complex which remains to this day.

After the deaths of both parents, Lovino and Feliciano moved to America to live with their grandfather. The Italian lived ten somewhat happy years here til one day he noticed their grandfather taking more interest in Feliciano. It ticked him off royally to watch every night as his grandfather would come home and immediately head to his little brothers room. Whenever he tried to speak with his grandpa, he was either ignored and a simple grunt was all he received. Ignored and forgotten, it infuriated him the point of snapping. Finally, refusing to take the ignoring any longer, one night he busted into Feliciano's room screaming in a raging fury only to witness what truly went on behind the closed door. Instead of helping Feliciano...he merely backed out of the room and closed the door.

Lovino was a mess of emotions. He felt Feliciano had seduced their grandfather just to spite him. He couldn't take it anymore, so he packed up his bags and ran away. He abandoned his brother, leaving him there as payback and never spoke of him around, he met up with a Spaniard named Antonio who took him in. Things gradually got better for Lovino living with Antonio. Finishing college, he got a job as a networking administrator. But what didn't dawn on him was the fact the company he worked for was owned by his grandfather, whom had told fellow acquaintances of the failure that was his older grandson. One night while working late, he didn't think anyone besides him was at the office and let his guard drop. Suddenly, one of his co-workers drugged him and raped him in his cubicle. Threatening the poor Italian with death if he so much as uttered a word, Lovino developed a fear for people touching him and being alone in tight spaces.

A couple of weeks later, Lovino dealt with more sexual harassment and sometimes even death threats. The pressure becoming to overwhelming, he finally gave up and quit his job. With the help of Antonio, Lovino now works on a farm harvesting tomatoes with the Spaniards family. Lovino felt things we're starting to get better, but he was wrong. He and those close to him knew something was wrong. Lovino has never told anyone about the rape, still fearing for his life, and lets out a bloodcurdling scream whenever something touches him, even if it's a faint touch.

A couple months later Lovino received a call stating his grandfather had gone missing. It was the first in a long time that he had smiled. But the pain would never go away, though the resent he held for Feliciano has diminished some.


	3. primi incontri

**Kahluah's thoughts:** Upon having a sleep over with my friend I agreed to make the Facebook account for the Lovino to her Feliciano. This is the crackness rp we started with them based on the bio's she wrote and omg how fun it is. We burst out laughing. Enjoy R&R prease ^.^

**Warning:** this is in M for a reason

**Disclaimer:** If i owned Hetalia, this would have actually happened

* * *

><p>Lovino was walking down the crowded streets in the shopping district. Why did he have to come here, there where so many people here, so many people that he could barely stand it. Walking closely against the shops so that he wouldn't be brushed by other people he made his way through the streets.<p>

After about ten minutes of walking he found his destination. A clothing shop. He quickly made his way into the deserted shop as to get away from the bustling streets outside.

He browsed the racks, looking for good clothes he could wear when he saw him. His brother standing behind the counter. 'Shit! Why does that bastard have to work here of all places?' he silently thought to himself ducking into a nearby rack of clothes to not be seen by Feliciano.

Lovino hated his brother. His brother who he blamed for killing Mom and favorited by their Grandfather who he had seduced, or at least that's how he felt. He slowly made his way to the door, hoping not to be seen, but he would have to be out in the open in order to open the door.

Feliciano had just opened up his shop, explaining the current deserted state of things. His daily routine consisted of the usual picking up of new shipments, checking to make sure they were in good condition and then display them proudly. He always worked with full efficiency so he could open shop up early.

After flipping the sign which now read "We're open!" he took his usual seat behind the counter and awaited his first costumer. It shouldn't be long, but the Italian was a rather impatient person. So double-checking to see if someone was thinking of entering the store, he pulled out a small rubber band and began to entertain himself.

It didn't take long as expected, for the little chime of the bell went off, signaling a costumer. Hastily putting the little thing away, he looked up and smiled brightly.

With the standard greeting he welcomed the guest. "Vee~! Ciao and welcome to Le Roux! My name is Feliciano Vargas and how may I help...you...to..." He stared wide eyed at the familiar face before him, his voice trailing off. Could it really be? Was that really him? Why now? Why here of all places?

Feliciano was stricken with a mix of horror and relief. Coming from around the counter he approached the familiar man. No, he was no ordinary man. Feliciano knew damn well who was in his shop. "Is it really you...fratello..?"

"Si fratellino." Lovino turned to his brother giving a weak smile. Yet on the inside he was enraged 'why does HE have to run the only descent clothing store here!' but Lovino showed no signs of what he was really thinking "I never thought I would see you in a place like this. I thought you were still in America."

It hurt Feliciano to watch his brother give him a smile. He wanted to beat the living daylights out of this man. "I moved here to live with Fra-er a relative." His breathing was shaking, feeling a swollen sensation in his chest, he did his best to remain calm. A part of him wanted to break down crying...but the other wanted to cry as he beat the crap out of his brother.

Lovino walked over to a nearby shirt and pretended to be interested in it.

He watched his brother approach some unimportant article of clothing but showing, though not noticeable at first, no signs of interest in it.

After looking at the shirt for an awkward few minutes Lovino sighed, "Look Feli, I have to be somewhere soon, so I should really get-"

Hearing his brother even mention leaving filled Feliciano with rage. The younger Italian took it the wrong way. Instead of hearing "have somewhere to be" all he heard was "I'm going to abandon you again." And Feliciano would have NONE of that.

He lunged at his brother and pushed him down to the ground, side stepping around him to lock, as well as block the exit of the shop. His eyes were cold and unforgiving as he stared down at his brother. "I don't think you're going **ANYWHERE**, fratello."

Lovino hit the floor and momentarily froze. He hated contact of any kind. He got up as fast has he could glaring at his brother " NON TOCCARE MAI ME!" he screamed, backing away slowly. Before he knew it he had backed up all the way to the counter.

'shit shit shit shit!' he though frantically of how he could get out of this. He had nowhere to run and he made the stupid move he promised never to make again, he had cornered himself.

He was muttering frantic Italian under his breath trying to figure how to get out of here. How to get away from his brother. He was so distracted on how to escape he hadn't seen Feli lock the door, in fact he wasn't paying attention to what Feli was doing at all.

Feliciano watched as his brother looked around frantically. It would have been **so**convincing if Feliciano hadn't been related to him. What did HE know about being touched? How **DARE**he freak out about being merely thrown to the floor. The rage overcame him as he screamed out.

"Toccarti? TOCCARTI? YOU know you have absolutely NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME!" His hateful, malicious eyes filled with tears as he stormed over to his older brother and violently touched him everywhere. It didn't matter where he touched Lovino, so long as it brought him utter discomfort. "Oh do you hate this Lovino? DO YOU? YOU CAN'T! THIS WAS NO WHERE AS PAINFUL AS WHAT OUR-**YOUR** GRANDFATHER DID YOU TO ME AS A CHILD!"

Feli never knew what had happened at his first job, and he had no need to tell him either. All that Lovino could think of at this moment was to get away from his brother. "NO!" he shouted and kicked his brother as hard as he could. He then ran around Feli and made was for the door, upon trying to open them he found they were locked.

Lovino's eyes where wide with fear as he looked around for somewhere to hide. He then spotted a door behind the counter, most likely leading to storage, so he made a dash for it.

A crazed smile took over Feliciano's face as he watched his brother scurry and scream out. Was this what their grandfather had felt when he touched Feli? This immense sensation of power and control? All the Italian knew was that he loved it. His eyes never left his brother, giggling as he watch Lovino's face contort in utter horror at the locked door.

He hopped over the counter and barged through the door only to trip on a loose article of clothing that must have fell from a nearby box. "Non, Non, non voglio che mi tocchi. Io non voglio che tu mi douche, prego non mi toccano." He said as he curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Fratello~. Don't think you can abandon me know after we haven't seen each other in so long." He paced slowly towards Lovino as the other hopped over the counter only to falter and trip on a forgotten article of clothing. "Oh fratello!" Feliciano gasped in what convincingly sounded like shock and worry. "Are you ok?" He asked with a sadistic smile as he topped his brother on the floor.

Atop his brother, he grabbed both of Lovino's wrists and held them securely above the others head. "Look at me when I ask you a question!" He shrieked, imitating exactly what his grandfather had done to him. "I asked if you were ok, mi fratello!"

Lovino starred into his brother's eyes, but he only saw the coworker who had slipped something into his drink that one night at work. " No" he said so low it was almost inaudible. He turned his head to look away again, knowing what would happen next. How could he have forgotten this was his grandfather's company how could he not have foreseen this?

Then the room returned to the storage behind the clothing shop Feliciano owned. It was his brother atop him looking half mad. " Fratellino, get off me." He tried to pull his hands away from his brother's grip, but he couldn't. "Felinciano get off me!" he yelled at his brother. It was bad enough people always like his brother better, but now his brother was stronger than him, his **YONGER** brother was better than him.

Feliciano smacked Lovino across the face as he shouted. "No fratello. I refuse to listen to you." He stated firmly before flipping his brother over onto his stomach. Feliciano yanked off his own tie and used it to fasten his brother's wrists securely together behind him.

"You seem to think you can boss me around and I'll obey you. You are dead wrong, fratello." The venom and malice clear as rain, he voice seeping with loathe and hate.

Feliciano dug his nails into his brothers back and raked them hard against him, shredding the fabric in his brother's shirt. "You abandoned me, betrayed me, and know you think YOU can boss me around. Bastardo!" He screamed as he continued clawing at his brothers back.

Lovino gritted his teeth through the pain. He would not stand to be insulted any longer, especially since it was Feliciano. "At least I didn't seduce grandpa so that he would like me better. You couldn't stand the idea of someone liking me better then you could you?" he said through clenched teeth.

"My life was ruined the day you were born, how do you think I feel living in your shadow. Of course I now know how you were getting so many people to like you."

Lovino then paused for a moment swallowing the tears that came with the memory of his first job "And you don't know what shit I had to go through because of what you did to grandpa. You have no IDEA of what I went through!"

The clawing ceased instantaneously as he heard the first accusation against him. He looked down at Lovino's back, and though the other couldn't see it, his eyes filled with a blind rage.

"Y-You thought I **wanted** that sick fuck touching me?" He practically shrieked, his voice cracking noticeably as he spoke. "You honestly thought I wanted YOUR fucking relative visiting my room continuously, constantly making me relive those painful touches?"

Lovino's voice dripped with hatred " Of course I do."

Feliciano snapped. He could no longer feel himself in control of his actions. In a blind fury, Feliciano had shredded off Lovino's pants and any clothing under it.

"You know what that son of a bitch told me he was doing to me? You want to know Lovino?" His voice dripped with hate as he slid down his bloomers and mercilessly plunged into his brother, not caring for preparation or care.

Just like his grandfather. Just like Romulus. "He called this love."

* * *

><p><strong>Kahluah: <strong>This was fun XD I decided to leave it there to be mean… and if anyone is confused… FELICIANO IS CROSS DRESSING…..It's Austria's fault though… If I'm not making any sense its because you don't know us on Facebook. I am Lovino 'CorruptedReality' Vargas and my fratellino is of course my fratellino, look for him under brother on my list of friends and such.

**Feliciano's thoughts: **Do you people know the song Love Love Nightmare? Well that's what I think of this rp dark, malicious, vicious and delicious


End file.
